Monster' Hunters
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: 4 years after Nitto's death, a new, greater threat emerges. Can Helia and the others step up to the plate and save the entire planet? Let us hope so. Now owned by Shingekifan001Marionette.
1. Prologue

**So before we start I need to say something. Over the past month I've had a few troll 'Annonymous' reviews that I've deleted from my Review List. If you want to troll me then get a profile and do it yourself, and if you're trolling because you don't like this story, there's a back button at the top left of the screen. Click it.**

The Brute Tigrex falls down, and looks up.

Helia: Game over scumbag.

RRRRRAGH!

Helia: That's the 10th one this month. What's going on?

Its been 4 years since Nitto's death, and the 'human monster' population has skyrocketed. Turns out a lot of people had affection for them and with this form the 2 species could breed. Now obviously many people were not happy and were very angry, even aggressive about these new things. Something else had changed. Monsters were begining to go what the Guild called Berserk. In this state a Monster was twice as powerful, and ten times as aggressive. The cause was unknown, but the Guild made sure these threats were dealt with the second they happened. HElia was the best. She knew how Monsters fought because she was an Alatreon.

Back at the Guild…

Guildmaster: Helia! How'd the hunt go? Anything new?

Helia: I don't know. Why is this happening so suddenly, and why so often now?

Guildmaster: That's what we are trying to find out. Don't worry Hel, we'll learn.

Helia's home…

?: Mom's home!

Three young Alatreons swarm Helia.

Helia: *Laughs* Calm down kids. I'm back. I'm back. Yeah I'm back.

The three were named Flare, Sparks, and Crystal. Each had a named relating to one of the Alatreon Elements. Flare was Fire, Sparks was Electricity, and Crystal, the only female, was Ice.

They were good kids and Helia loved them more than anything.

Flare, like his named suggested, was skilled with the Fire Element, and had a shorter temper than his siblings, but he was a very warm and loving creature.

Sparks was good with Electricty obviously, and his personality reflected it. He was full of energy and was very fast, but he often got too excited and accidentally zapped people. Nothing serious but it did hurt.

Crystal was the odd one. Good with ice, but had a heart made of one. She was by no stretch of the word mean. She just was a shy one, but if you could melt the ice, she was the best companion you could ask for.

Flare: Can we go play with Shockwave and Blast tomorrow?

Shockwave and Blast were Boomer and Matilda's kids. They both had fired tempers when provoked, but like Flare, were very nice. Shockwave was a male Tigrex, and Blast was a Female Brachydios.

Helia: Sure, if it's ok with Boomer and Matilda.

Helix sighed as she remembered the 'old days' as she called them. Before the Black Rathian showed up. Sure at the time Matilda and Boomers didn't like each other, but it was a good time because Nitto was with them, and fear didn't grip their hearts.

'Why do you think of old times Hel?'

 **This chapter mainly introscues the children of the couples from the last story, but also sets a plot for the story. Something is making Monsters go Berserk, and they NEED to be stopped. But how?**

 **It's been 71 years. 71 years since D-Day. 10,000 Allied soldiers died taking the beaches in Normandy. Please pay them respect by learning about D-Day. This was the turning point in the war. No D-Day, maybe no Victory Day either.**


	2. Delay

**Ok so you all are probably expecting another chapter, but with the past few days I've had? Absolutely, 100% NO WAY! Let me recap. 2 days ago, played 2 hockey games back to back and collapsed in bed from exhaustion. Today, or more accurately yesterday, I went to Florida. The catch? We left at 1:00 to get on a Metro to get on a flight at 5:00. 90 minutes on the Metro, and we find my flight has been delayed by 3 hours. Fucktastic! That and since I was going to Florida, about 3/4 of the passengers had little kids who screamed every few seconds. I'm dead tired an I need a rest. So it'll be at least a day before the new chapter comes out.**

 **Oh and to the anonymous reviewer requesting a mating scene, I don't do lemons. You'll have to get your fix elsewhere.**


	3. Hunt With Me!

**The next chapter is almost finished, but first I wanna tell you guys something. Here in Florida, my 3DS likes the Wifi so I can finally do Multiplayer Hunts!**

 **For 2 weeks only, hunt with me. I'll kill whatever you want. Least I can do for you guys.**

 **My friend code is 2809-7810-0253.**

 **Happy Hunting and I will see you there.**


	4. A Day in the Life of

**Ok so so one of my reviewers was laughing about my reaction to a request for a lemon, I told him not to think about it, but apparently his friend has already started to draw, rather lewd pictures of this story. What is it with the Internet and porn?**

Helia: You know the drill Matilda. Make sure the little ones don't get into any trouble, no biting,

Matilda: Oh so they have their teeth now?

Helia: Oh yeah! Their little fangs have finally come in. Anyways, no biting, no scratching, and try to keep them from shooting Elements at each other.

Matilda: If only Nitto could see them. He'd be so happy.

Helia: *Sighs* Matilda, why do you speak of him? *A small tear drops from her eye* You know how I feel about that.

Matilda: Oh yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Helia: It's fine. Speaking of males, how Boomer?

Matilda: Hot. Headed anyways.

Helia: Some things never change do they.

?: OW THAT HURT!

Matilda: Shockwave!?

They run into the home where Shockwave is on the ground convulsiving.

Matilda: What happened?

Shockwave: S-Sparks zapped me!

Helia: Why did you do that?

Sparks: I didn't mean to. I we were playing tag and I just touched him.

Helia: Look, I know you have a hard time controlling your Electricity, but you need to be more careful. Now say sorry.

Sparks: Yes mama. I'm sorry Shockwave.

Shockwave: It's ok, I'm not hurt that bad.

Helia and Matilda head back outside.

Helia: It's the most bizarre thing, I kill for my job, then I come home and act like a normal mother. *Huffs* Just my average day.

Matilda: Since when have our lives been normal?

Helia: I guess you have a point.

SQWAK!

A Queupeco lands.

Qurupeco: MphfrHfia

Helia: *Takes the scroll out of its mouth.* Try again.

Qurupeco: Message for Helia.

Helia: *Runs into the Guild* What's the emergency?

Helia had recieved and urgent message asking her to return to the Guild ASAP.

Guildmaster: Helia we need your help. You see we've had people look at the Berserk Monsters you've killed and they think they might have the cure, or at least a prevention. They loaded it onto an airship to be sent here, but it seems we are not the only ones interested in the Berserks Monsters. Some thieves snuck aboard, killed the crew, and stole the airship. This cannot, and will not, be condoned.

Helia: So what part of this requires me?

Guildmaster: They're in an airship and have a 3 hour head start. We won't be able to catch up to them in our airships. Now this is where you come in. You're much faster than they are. Catch up to them, get into the airship, and take it over. Eh, you do know how to fly an airship right?

Helia: Sure. How hard can it be?

Huildmaster: Good. We also got a friend of yours to give you advice.

?: Helia?

Helia: Reaper?

2 hours later...

Helia and Reaper were communicating through the telepathy they had as Elder Dragons.

Reaper: Ok Helia do you see them?

Helia: Target sighted, I'm heading right for them.

Reaper: Now you know an airship has 2 engines, a 100 foot diameter

Helia: Yeah yeah yeah, and I just have my wings. This is something I'm alert to.

Reaper: You're sure about this Hel?

Helia: Certainly. These thieves, they're stealing this for what, criminal activity. Killing them is practically a public service.

Reaper: When you put it like that

Helia: Just cool it ok.

As Helia closes in, Reaper voices another concern.

Reaper: Are you planning on making them land?

Helia: Didn't the Guildmaster say I was to do this in the air? I thought he said that?

Reaper: He did I just, I don't see how

Helia: Yeah yeah yeah, I'll get it done. Trust me.

As Helia closes within 500 feet, a voice comes over the oversized horn on the top. (It works like a megaphone)

?: Who are you? Identify yourself and tell me why you're here hybrid.

Helia uses her loud roar to answer.

Helia: Me? I'm just a lonely dragon out enjoying the weather. Who are you?

?: You are getting too close to us. Alter you flight or we will shoot you down with our Bowguns.

Helia: Shoot me down? Ain't that a bit much?

Helia closes to 100 feet.

?: Alter your flight path now or be shot at.

Helia: My fate is up to you.

50 feet.

?: Open fire.

A duo of Rathling Guns open up. (Since Rathling Gun is named for the Gattling Gun, they are full auto in this story) One person fires a Gravios Bazooka. (I don't know why they call it a Bazooka considering it looks more like a Panzerfaust. Gravios Bazookas in this story are projectile weapons)

Helia: You're firing a Bazooka at an unarmored enemy!? What's wrong with you?

10 feet.

Helia: I'm flying here!

Someone who was shooting at her screams.

?: OH MY GOOD GODS ABOVE!

Helia slams into the open section of the airship.

?: SHE CRASHED INTO THE SHIP!

?: If that idiot is alive cut her wings off and throw her off the ship.

Helia generates lightning on her horns, and fires it. It bounces from one body to the next. Stopping their hearts.

Helia moves up to the cockpit. A man holding a Jhen Cannon is facing her.

?: Get outta this cockpit!

Helia simply dashes forwards and punches his face. He's down for the count.

Helia: Now who's gonna fly this thing?

Helia: Reaper I got the airship, you at the landing pad?

Reaper: Yeah. Waiting for your arrival.

Helia: Good. Be there in a few hours.

1 hour later…

Helia: Who are these guys!?

A pair of Hybrids fly past the airship. They're an Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian.

Los: You have undermined our plans, divert your course or we will take you down.

Helia: OOOOOR you could fuck off! *Telepathy* Um Reaper, I've got a pair of Raths on me.

Reaper: They sent their Hybrids?! Shit! Get some altitude, they might not be able to get up that high.

Helia: Fly, ABOVE THEM!? Alright!

Ian: Listen up, we are cleared to kill you. Change your course!

Helia: This Captain Hel telling you to buzz off pal.

Los: Final warning. Change course or we will shoot.

Helia: I'm landing at the Guild, we can discuss this there, on the dirt, like Monsters.

Ian: That's it take her down.

Fireballs impact the airship.

Helia: THEY SHOT ME! This thing is toast Reaper! Reaper do you hear me?

Reaper: HELIA ITS ON FIRE GET OUT!

Helia: *Stuggles with the controls* I CANT! DO! ANYTHING! It's going down. I'm bailing.

Helia runs to the back of the airship and jumps out.

She flies back to the Guild and lands.

Helia: *Huffs* Just another day at the office.


	5. Dun duh, Dun duh

**There's a storm oferhead so no online hunting for me, and I just received an OC who I cannot wait to put in. Btw, the person who drew the lend drawing sent it to me as per my, very reluctant request. I do wanna see if I painted an accurate picture. No you don't wanna see the drawing. The only thing that struck me as odd was it was a bondage thing between Matilda and Boomer, and apparently I never made it clear that Monsters don't have breasts. But after I've bleached my brain I'll be fine.**

Helia: So how were the kids after I left?

Matilda: Excellent. They were like little angels.

Helia: You sure you were watching the right kids?

They share a chuckle.

That Night…

*Ding ding ding*

Someone was pulling the rope to the doorbell.

Helia: *Yawns* Who the fuck could that be at this hour? I get cranky when I don't get my sleep. *Ding ding ding* CALM DOWN!

Helia angrily yanks the door open.

It's another Qurupeco.

Helia: This is my day off. This BETTER be important.

Qurupeco: Actually it's 11:48, your day off starts tomorrow so you have to do this.

Helia: Just give me the damn message.

Helia forcibly yanks the message from the Qurupeco's arm. It promptly flies away as if it's life was in danger.

Helia: Alright let's see what we got here. Dear Helia, danger in Frozen Seaway blah blah blah virus yaddie yaddie yadda. *Sighs* They're doing this on purpose.

Helia leaves her kids a note that she won't be here in the morning and that she has a job to do.

Helix wings to the Frozen Seaway and finds the frozen ocean in Area… 3? There she spots the purple tinged Zamitros.

Helia lands in front of it, despite the Frenzy Virus affecting it, it seems rather docile.

Helia: I'll cut to the chase since I'm pissed off from sleep deprivation. I'm gonna murder you.

The Zamitros twitches and goes completely bonkers.

It lunges at Helia before she can react, as she said she was sleep deprived, and therefore, slower. Helia only manages to grab the jaws of it to stop it from swallowing her whole.

Helia: Hrn, strong bastard ain't ya? Well let's see if ya like THIS!

Helia dances some Elctricity around her horns and shoots it right into the Zamitros' throat.

It freezes for about 10 seconds, Helia pauses in confusion, and the Monster then exhales smoke. It then starts convulsing. It's movements become even more erratic and sudden.

Ice covers its body and it lets out a piercing roar. Helia must cover her… ears?

It lunges forwards and grabs Helia in its mouth. It starts contracting its throat, attempting to swallow Helia.

Helia: I'm not gonna be shark food.

Helia calls down Thunder and zaps the Zamitros. Its rubbery skin turns black and its brain shuts down from an excessive amount of Electricity in it.

It goes limp and Helia crawls out of its mouth.

Helia: They don't pay me enough to do this job.

A few hours later…

What stands up is a real big creature.

It's 6'5 and 205 pounds. It also has a large gash on its pointed nose that Helia had failed to notice due to drowsiness.

Zamitros: Oh? What happened? Where, and what am I?

Helia: You're a hybrid. A mix of human and monster.

Zamitros: AH! Oh sorry ma'am, I didn't know you there.

Helia: You had the Frenzy Virus. Don't worry, memory loss is normal with it.

Zamitros: Oh, well thanks for helping me ma'am.

Helia: It's Helia. My name. None of this ma'am stuff. You got a name? Of course you don't. I'll call you Jaws. (I give myself one guess to figure out where THAT name came from)

Jaws: Yes ma… I mean Helia.

Helia: That's better. Now let's go. I lost 7 hours of sleep on you so you better hustle.

Jaws: Y-yes Helia.

They start heading back to the Guild.

Helia: What I want to know is how, despite your Frenzy, you were hesitant to fight me, but once you started, you went ballistic.

Jaws: Well I'm actually quite shy but not by nature. My family never really liked that about me and ended up trying to force me to fight. The results were… unpleasant. I lost my mind the second I drew blood. Even my parents, who were rather viscious, were shocked and even appalled by the display. They kicked me out and I avoided conflict whenever possible. I appear calm and timid, but that's not the real me. The real me is a savage killer, but I put up that shy façade to hide it. I'll never forget the look on my parents' faces. I never wanted to see that look again. Eventually the façade became a part of me.

Helia: Interesting story, now let's get home before I throw a tantrum out of *Yawns* sleepiness.

 **I'm going to have a lot of fun with this Jaws character. Thanks to The Captain of Magma for submitting the character.**


	6. Belonging

Unknown Location…

A voice emanates from the darkness. It's a masculin voice. He speaks as if someone is with him.

?: There are so many questions you must have for me. Who am I? What am I? Where did I come from? *In a loud whisper* Where am I hiding? *Back to normal* Well let's just say that some things are best left, unanswered. Hehe. *Pause* But what I can tell you, is that I am responsible, for every horrifying thing that has happened up to this point. Ah, I remember a time when everything was so simple. My victims were carefully selected, and BEAUTIFULLY, EXecUTED. That was all until those damn hybrids arrived. And they, heh, they actually think that they, have a right to live on this planet. That stupid Helia is a mother now. I-I don't know how that could've happened. I mean it's not like a human can become a Monster or a Hybrid, *Chuckles* that's nuts, haha, ooooh that's nuts. Anyways, I infected the one of those eggs that the Rathian laid, changing it into a creature driven only to kill, but that stupid Nitto actually managed to kill it, but he's dead too, and now, I've just gotta kill Helia and then those stupid Hybrids will be easy prey. *Sighs* I never really belonged. I was always, an outcast. I was always, different, but now, once those Hybrids are gone, and the Monsters praise me as their hero, I'll finally belong. I knew as soon as I saw Nitto changing those pesky traitors, I'd be right there fighting against him from the shadows. Soon I'll have a place to truly call home. Soon I'll have a place, too belong.

 **Ok ok so it's been a while, and I came up with a chapter to, sort of, introduce the villain in this story. He's been there since the beginning, and he will certainly be there at the end.**


	7. Relocation

Helia, Reaper, Matilda, and Boomer had been called to the Guild to hear something that was supposedly important.

Guildmaster: Ah the gang's all here. How are ye doing?

Boomer: Cut the crap. Why are we here?

Guoldmaster: Alright, nose to the grindstone I like that. You're all being relocated. Helia, Boomer, Matilda. Your children will come with you as well.

Reaper: Why are we being relocated?

Guildmaster: *Sighs* And that's the question I didn't want to hear. Listen, I'd it was up to me, you'd stay, but, apparently, there's some, racial issues at Val Harbor. Apparently we have lots of complaints from Hybrids about abuse and we also have complaints from humans about unruliness from the Hybrids.

Helia: So why us?

Guildmaster: You and Reaper are Elder Dragons, very wise, and Boomer and Helia are the currently the only mated pair associated with a Guild, if anything this should help the situation and hopefully get the people to realize the Guild accepts Hybrids.

Matilda: What can we expect? Abuse wise?

Guildmaster: A lot. *DUN DUN DUUUUUUH* Beatings, verbal assaults, one report of rape. *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH*

Helia: If my little ones are treated that way someone will die. *DUN DUN D* STOP IT!

At Helia's home…

Kids: MOMMA!

Helia is tackled from above by her babies.

Helia: Get off you little scamps. I should… wait a second. You tackled me from above. Does this mean, can you fly now?

The kids get off of her and take off. They start flying around the home.

Helia: That's so great! I'm so proud of you. *Thoughts* Wow, they're really growing up. I wish you could see this Nitto. *Speaking* Grab all your stuff. I'm being relocated and you're coming with me.

Sparks: Uuuuuuuum, about that. We, kinda already knew.

Crystal: We kinda… followed you… and ya know… spied on you.

Helia: We will talk about this later, after you spend the entire trip writing a 1,000 word apology to me, Matilda, Boomer, and Reaper for a disregard for our privacy.

Kids: Yes mamma.

 **Wasnt sure what to do, so I thought and i came up with something. Now I also want to introduce something else. It's a Q &A. In a Review or PM you can ask any question you want, and no matter how stupid or disturbing, I will answer it.**


	8. The Skin of our Teeth

**Ok so the Q &A first. Furfan asked in the review if I would write vore of these characters and asked where to find the pictures the fan drew earlier. First off, absolutely not, and I haven't put the pictures online. Will I ever? Hell no. Disturbing questions, but thanks for asking… I think. I'm really not sure.**

 **Mister Man asked how long it takes to write each chapter. Well it really depends on wether I'm writing out of my own volition or if I'm forcing myself to type it despite me being in a shitty mood. It could vary from 15 minutes-90 minutes. This is one of the chapters that I forced myself to write to keep you entertained. Over 2 days it took me about 80 minutes.**

 **Aaaaanyways, back to business.**

The Dragonship was halfway to its destination.

Helia was having a hell of a time keeping her kids entertained. They were currently teasing a Felyne who was trying to clean the floors.

Crystal flew down and sprayed her Ice Breath onto the poor cat.

Felyne: MEOW! THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF THIS! *Goes to Helia* Are those your kids? *Helia nods* They keep meowsing with me while I'm working. I keep trying to clean the decks and those little beasts purrsistantly dirty them up again.

Helia: Kids. Here, now.

The 3 Alatreon younglings land in front of their mother. Their eyes looking down at the deck. They knew Helia was mad. When she spoke calmly she was either happy, or furious.

Helia: I should throw you in the bilge, but I'm feeling nice today. So that better be the last time you

Shockwave: Pretty birds.

Helia stopped talking and looked up. Normally this wouldn't be a concern, but on a Dragonship, flying creatures often meant Mohrans.

Remobras were indeed overhead.

Helia: Shit. Kids get below deck now. REMOBRAS OVERHEAD!

Captain: General Quarters General Quarters. All hands man your battle stations.

As some of the crew man the Ballistae and Canons, others go below decks to get into the new model of the Dragontank. The new model had an engine, and no longer needed a sail, this made them able to be carried by a Dragonship.

They waited in tense excitement to see if an Elder Dragon would appear.

They didn't have to wait long.

A massive Da'hren Mohran charged straight at the ship.

CRACK!

At midship, a long crack runs from the port side to the center. If not monitored, the Dragonship could split in half.

The weapons on the port side open up, the Dragontanks depart, and Helia grows frustrated.

Helia: You threaten my kids, you die.

With a single beat of her wings, Helia rockets up to the Mohran and dives on it. She hits the weak spot on the back claws first. She goes into the spot, and goes clean through to the other side. The Mohran screams dives down.

It emerges starboard (right) side and slams itself onto the ship. The crack spreads to about 3/5s of the ship.

Helia charges her Ice Breath and blasts the horn. The Mohran gets its hide hardened by the minerals it eats, some of those minerals being metal, and frozen metal is very brittle. A single Canon and Ballista breaks the horn off, but that just pissed it off. It raised up to do a full body slam.

BOOM!

3 Dragontanks fired their guns into its side. The shells punctured the flesh and exploded inside. Creating massive holes that leak blood like a river. The Mohran dives again, and emerges directly beneath the Dragontaks. They rise high into the air and when they come back down, they are crushed by their own weight.

As quickly as it surfaces, it dives again. This time it charges the ship head on. The Captain activates the Dragonator, but his timing was off, and the ship takes a huge hit.

CRASH!

The crack is nearly the length of the ship. One more hit and the ship will fall apart.

Helia: This is not good.

The Mohran tries to slam the port side, now that the Dragontanks can't interrupt.

The Canon and Ballista rapid fire, but it's not stopping the Mohran.

BOOM!

The Mohran breaks off the attack once again.

Helia: What the hell?

One last Dragontank fired at the Mohran, and the Mohran stares at the tank. It stares the machine down for a good 10 seconds. Then it huffs, dives down, and doesn't surface again. It's had enough.

Helia lands back on the ship.

Captain: Thise 3 saved our lives. Whoever they are.

The newest Dragontank needed only 3 people as there was no long a sail to steer.

The Dragontank goes back into the ship. The Captain and Helia go to greet them. Helia gasps when the crew climb out of the hatch.

It's Flare, Sparks, and Crystal.

Helia was livid, but that would have to wait.

Creeeeeeeak.

Captain: What was that?

Spueeeeeeeak.

Helia: What is that?

CRACK!

Helia: The crack! It's spreading! It's too late!

The Captain walks up calmly.

Captain: Abandon ship. Helia, it was nice knowing you, but I fear this is it for me and our crew.

CRASH!

The ship begins to split in half, right before it comes back together.

Helia: The hell?

Helia looks at the left side and sees a familiar face using his serpentine body and strength to hold the ship together.

Helia: Daren?

Daren: Long time no see, albeit not the best conditions.

On the other side is a Hybrid Najarala, doing the same thing. The ship will indeed reach Val Harbor, but just barely, and without 9 crew and 3 Dragontanks.


	9. Movie Review

**Ok so this a review for the movie I just saw. Jurassic World. I really can't help myself. It's just something I think needs to be said and I won't make a story to put in a 200 word movie review.**

 **Great movie. Absolutely great. One of the best things about it is the idea of the hybrid. It's one of the things critics go after to give a reason to hate, but it's actually a great idea. People say, 'are dinosaurs not good enough?' Well let me ask you something. Was flying good enough for us? No. When has humanity ever been satisfied. The thing is, this is how humans would think. 'We've got dinosaurs… now what?' Humans are a species that CANNOT be satisfied. We always need the next big thing.**

 **Another thing that people don't like is why InGen continues to try and open parks when people die. Now this is a nasty, twisted way of thinking, but it is true. There are 7 billion people on Earth. Numerically speaking, we are an expendable species. If InGen pulls it off, they can rake in money from millions, perhaps billions of people. If they screw up, a few people die, but what kind of dent does that make in our species? It really doesn't.**

 **The who movie was very well done, the graphics were excellent and I give the movie 9.5/10. The whole thing was entertaining.**

 **Bottom line? If you haven't sen it, go see it.**


	10. End of Online Hunting (Forever)

**WARNING: The language in this Note is extremely vulgar.**

 **And that's the end of the Online Hunting for me. I would normally say join me next year or when I get wifi that works with my 3DS, but thanks to certain assholes, even if I get that, I will never again play an Online Hunt again.**

 **A lot of the people I saw, were utter douchebags. I'm mainly talking about those hunters who has a triple digit HR and a Gold Crown. Just because they have that, they think that gives then a pass to be a dick.**

 **'Oh come on Raptor it can't be that bad.'**

 **Oh really. Let me go through my experiences in the few G Rank Online Quests I did.**

 **The target was a Kushala Daora in the Dunes. After just 10 minutes 2 of my companions fainted. Then one of them abandoned the Quest.**

 **Then another.**

 **Finally the last one quits and I'm all alone.**

 **I was furious and rightfully so. If you are so concerned about you HR that you can't stand to fail a single quest, then take these steps.**

 **1: Turn off your 3DS.**

 **2: Take the game out.**

 **3: Throw the game away.**

 **You are GOING to fail every now and then, but have the balls to actually ATTEMPT to finish it.**

 **The Subquest was to cut off the Daora's tail, which I did, ended the Quest, and got rewards and extra HR points.**

 **I was so pissed that when I got back to the Elder Hall I let them have it. I'll leave that part up to your imagination.**

 **Second we have assholes who think that being seen with a Hunter who isn't at their level is a total disgrace to them and they must treat the other Hunter like a prick.**

 **I would say people with that mentality are as stupid as dog shit, but if I did, I'm sure I would get letters/reviews/PMs from dog shit that were upset about the comparison.**

 **Those people were immediately added to my Blocked list.**

 **If you meet any of those dick stains, get them added to your Blocked List and find as many complaints you can about them to get their Online Privledges taken away.**

 **The final type that I saw was the 'High and Shitty' kind.**

 **These are the people who have a higher HR, but suck in battle. Yet because you are of a lower HR, it is somehow YOUR fault that they can't find their own butt in the dark without a map and a flashlight.**

 **I was fighting the Kushala in the BattleQuarters. I was the lowest HR and was manning the cannon. I used every cannonball I could find, and hit every time. When he died twice and then one of the other 2 died, he was mad at specifically me.**

 **'WTF was our cannon player doing?'**

 **'Uh, making sure I didn't miss… and blowing it to hell.'**

 **'Grow a pair of balls… You are a shit player.'**

 **'If I'm a shit player… what are you… I didn't faint once… you fainted twice.'**

 **At this point the dude rage quits and exits the Room.**

 **It is because of assholes like this that I will never again play a Hunt Online. I'm using my valuable time trying to help you on a Quest I may have no interest in, and I get this for thanks.**

 **It's not that I don't like the Online Hunting, because I do, but I'm just sick of the abuse from these morons. Nice job guys. Thanks to you there is now one less competent and nice player, leaving more room for retards and assholes.**

 **Be Careful what you wish for guys. You just might get it.**

 **Raptor**


	11. Apology

**I know that it has been a while since I put up a new chapter, but this isnt one.**

 **I got back from Florida, stayed home for the night, then we went on another trip. This one has been much much different.**

 **Although a lot of it has been fun, it has been with 6 other people all in one car. I like my free time and by the time we get back to our rented cabin it's around 8:00pm, and I just want to do my favorite thing. Play video games.**

 **So I have not abandoned the story, but I will likely not update until I get back home, but that'll be in just a couple days, so hang in there.**

 **Raptor**


	12. Does This Smell Like Chloroform?

As the hybrids stepped off the ship, they were greeted with an immense city in the distance. Even from a half mile away, the could see the flag on top of Elder Hall.

It was pristine white with a large golden D on it.

They started walking as Daren and the unnamed Najarala held the ship together so it could be welded back in one peice.

About halfway to the city, cloths were put in front of their mouths, and they passed out.

Unknown Location…

Helia was the first to awake.

Helia: Urk. Wh-where am I?

?: Oh so you're finally awake? About damn time.

She looked around and saw a familiar Zinogre in her Rage Mode.

Helia: Bashi?

Bashi: Yeah. Good to see you haven't forgotten me.

Her words carried spite in them.

Helia: What's that supposed to mean?

Bashi: You left us here. I sent multiple letters asking for help. Help to get me away from this place where we hybrids are basically slaves.

Helia: I never got any of those letters. What are you talking about?

Bashi: I guess it'll have to wait. The others are waking up.

Helia finally looked around, and noticed she and the others were tied up.

'How did I miss that?'

Jaws awoke first.

Jaws: Bashi?

Bashi: … Do I know you?

Boomer: BASHI! So good to see you again. I'm still waiting for that rematch you know.

Bashi: Ugh. Him I know.

Matilda: Bashi? Why did you do this?

Bashi: Standard protocol.

Helia: Bashi listen to me. What's going on here?

Bashi: We hybrids are in a desperate race to save our lives.

 **Yes I am aware this is very short, but this is to build some suspense. Short chapters also mean that a new chapter will arrive very shortly. So just be patient.**


	13. Our Flag, Our Fight

Bashi: You see, Dundorma is one of the most influential cities in the world. Where they lead, the world follows. Now, bad things have been happening to us Hybrids. You should probably ask our leader

?: Ask your leader what?

To the group's surprise, Echo steps into the light. Revealing she has more scars than see did before.

Helia: Echo? How many more people do we know work live here?

Echo: Well you know Daren, but I'll leave that question alone for now. And what did you want to ask?

Bahsi: Our intel suggested that a group of Hybrids were arriving from Val Harbor to help with our situation here by talking with the leaders.

Echo: Change of plans then. You can't talk with these guys, it'll do nothing.

Bashi: The things we've suffered at their hands is unspeakable.

Echo: Untie them, I want to show them something.

They all follow Echo.

She leads them into a small room with a window carved into it.

Echo: *Points to Dundorma's flag on the Elder Hall* That flag, once we take this city, will no longer fly there. We will replace it with our own.

She picks up a large flag shows it.

It's simple, yet unique. The background is many different things.

It is a large red H, presumably standing for Hybrids, and each part of the letter has a different background.

The top left is decorated with Fire, the top right has Water, bottom left has Ice, bottom right has Thunder, and the center has Dragon.

Echo: Since the discrimination started, I've dreamed of seeing this flag fly atop the Elder Hall. I once asked if it could fly next to it, but I was laughed at and humiliated by having things thrown at me. But now, we will destroy that flag up there, and simply replace it with this one.

Helia: When do you plan on doing that?

Echo: A week, but if you guys join us, 3 days.

 **Yes again it is short, but it's just been one of those points in time where I have to force myself to write, and it is just a plain bother to do so, so the chapters are of less quality. If you guys don't want me to post these short chapters when I'm in a funk just let me know and I'll wait until I'm in a better mood.**


	14. Joining Forces

Helia: If you want us to fight with you, you need to tell us exactly what happened.

Echo simply stands there, looking out the window.

Bashi: You probably shouldn't talk about 'that' with her.

Helia: What is 'that' if I may ask Echo?

Echo: … the things I've gone through, the battles I've had. Take a seat, all of you. It's gonna be a long story.

3 months after Loki's death…

We all know how life was after our group killed Loki. We were world famous, and going from the Guild to the Market was difficult.

Life was great, people loved me.

That all changed when I was reassigned to Dundorma.

The first sight I saw was people looking at me with utter disgust. They HATED me.

They taunted me day, after day, after AWFUL DAY!

They got sick of waiting for me to leave, so they began to hurt me, physically.

I was just a freak of nature to them!

I put up with it, and kept my mouth shut. It was something I could handle.

Then one of them went too, damn, FAR!

It was late one night and I was walking back to my home. I took a shortcut through the alleyways, when I came upon a group of men. Instantly I was on high alert.

I could feel that I was being watched, but I didn't know from where, so that knowledge was useless to me, besides, I had bigger problems with the group in front of me.

I was camouflaged quite well in the darkness, but I was suddenly struck in the back of my head with a blunt object.

How long I was out, or how I ended up in my home, I don't know. But my sharp nose detected some smells that I did not like. They were kinds of bodily fluid. The most predominant one was blood, the back of my head had quite a bit on it, but I smelled a different kind that I couldn't identify. It was then I felt a pain between my legs, and I came up with the conclusion that the group had raped me while I was unconscious.

That was the final straw. I vowed that we Hybrids would forcibly take Dundorma, because this city doesn't deserve to be in human hands.

Back to the present…

Helia: … shit.

Matilda: Boomer has a habit of tying me up in our, intimate moments, but never without my consent. This is not acceptable.

Boomer: These pricks want a battle? *Eyes narrow* I'm gonna give them a fucking war.

Echo: Thanks guys. *Turns to Helia* Are you with me?

Helia: Remember, we attack in 3 days.

Echo: Thanks Hel, and the rest of you get to the Elder Hall before they send out search parties.


	15. His Immenseness

Later that day, the group all headed into Dundorma.

They realized how bad it was the second they entered.

Instantly they recieved glares of rage and hatred.

Boomer's thoughts: 'It's hard to contain myself. What I wouldn't give to beat the shit out of these 'men' but for now I will restrain.'

They entered the Elder Hall.

Wyverian Lady, WL: Welcome to the Elder Hall. Dwelling place of His Immenseness. His Immenseness requested that he speak with you. This way please.

They reach His Immenseness and are in awe of his size. He's freaking huge!

His Immenseness, HIm: Welcome to the Elder Hall Hybrids. You were probably informed of why I requested you, but I shall reinform you just to be clear. Recent months have brought an increase of tension amungst Hybrids and the Human villagers. The Hybrids claim it has to do with abuse, but there is no tangible evidence and I trust my people. We want you to find out what is happening and put a stop to it. Dundorma is often attacked by Large Monsters and Elder Dragons, and this tension weakens us. This is something that we cannot afford. I am counting on you, and I will give you whatever you may require.

Helia: *Bows* Thank you Your Immenseness, we will get to the bottom of this and put a stop to it. Your hospitality is humbling.

HIm: You must be Helia. I was told of you. You are a truly a good person. You and your friends may stay he here as long ng as you wish.

Helia: Thank you Your Immenseness.

It it was an awkward moment for the Hybrids. In just 3 days, they would lay siege to Dundorma, yet they had just told HIm that they would protect it. Helia swallowed the lie, and tried not to act suspiscous.

 **Next time, the Hybrid Riot. The next part will be packed with action from beginning to end. Oh and Happy 239th Birthday America!**


	16. First in the Line of Fire

**Warning: Graphic content.**

It had been a tense 3 days for the Hybrids, as it was almost painful to be betraying the trust of everyone in the Elder Hall, but everytime they entered the streets, they were reminded of what they fighting for.

11:55pm.

Helia is standing on a cliff overlooking Dundorma with many other Hybrids that could fly.

She checks the moon.

The order was to set fire to the buildings when the moon was directly overhead.

She began to have doubts.

Could she really do this?

Granted a lot of people in this town deserved it, what about the ones who didn't?

She supposed that no cause was fulfilled without sacrifice. She wished it could be different, but what else could they do? It was clear that HIm would not accept anything but solid proof, and nobody would be stupid enough to abuse a Hybrid in front of him.

No they would have to show how upset they were to get him to understand.

Helia looked at the moon again.

She guessed she had 2 minutes.

She adjusted the pouch she carried on her back.

All the Hybrids had a pouch they carried tonight, and they all had the Hybrid's flag. Whoever got to the top of the conquered Elder Hall first would be the one to place it on the roof.

She heard the other Hybrids begin to flap their wings, and checked the moon one final time. *She felt she must've had a nervous tick* The moon was directly overhead, and it was time.

She flapped her wings and they all took of simultaneously.

They approached the town and Helia was in the lead. She was very fast as an elder Dragon.

She lined up her shot, and let loose with a Fire Flare.

The roof was hit and immediately began to burn.

As she flew away from her target, she looked back, and already, half of Dundorma was in flames.

They would need to make another pass on the other side of the town.

At the gate…

Echo: There's the first strike. Let's go everyone!

The Hybrids stormed into the town, and we're surprised to find an organized defense.

Since Dundorma was used to Monster attacks, they were able to set up their defense in just 30 seconds.

Several Bowguns opened up and in the first few seconds, a Velocidrome was hit in the head and was killed.

As they approached the Gunners' positions, several people wielding different kinds of blades popped out and began to fight the Hybrids.

It quickly devolved into a frenzied melee. Swords and shields met claws and teeth.

Echo was in a grappling contest with someone and her eyes widened as she recognized him as one of the people she saw the night she was raped.

Her eyes glowed in fury as she used her wingblades to slice his belly open. The razor like blades went clean through his armor.

He fell to his knees and gasped at her in shock.

He recognized her too.

She scoffed at him and used her wing to slash his neck.

As he collapsed she simply stepped over him.

Jaws was having a good time. He was going completely ballistic.

He ripped a chunk out of someone's shoulder as simply kicked him over.

Jaws: WHO'S NEXT!? FIGHT ME PUNY HUMANS!

The tide really began to turn when the Flying Wyverns, and Helia, landed after flaming the buildings. There may have been a lot of Hybrids in Dundorma, but Echo went to he lengths of going nearly a quarter of the way around the world to get enough Hybrids.

The humans were soon overwhelmed, and surrendered to the Hybrids.

The Hybrids in turn simply ignored them and advanced to the Elder Hall. The battle had only lasted 30 minutes, and it seemed like it was almost over, but then they heard clanking. A lot of clanking.

Everyone looked around and spotted dark figures coming down the path of a building next to the Elder Hall.

Somebody recognized the shapes and screamed.

'TANKS! TAAAAAANKS!'


	17. Tank Attack

Somebody recognized the shopes, and screamed.

'TANKS! TAAAAAANKS!'

3 Dragontank Mark VIs were approaching.

The Mark VI had a whopping 4 inches of frontal armor. This one was used to fight against Monsters with Fire Elements, and against riots as Barrel Bombs didn't have the punch to pierce its armor. Along with the powerful main gun, it carried a Rathling Gun to use against the crowds. (This Dragontank looks a lot like the Tiger Tank. If you're a male and don't know what a Tiger Tank looks like, give me your man card because all men need to be able to recognize a Tiger Tank)

The tanks were 300 yards away, driving in single file down the thin path, but the Hybrids were ready.

Just 100 yards in front of the tanks, were Matilda and Boomer, and they had a Gravios Bazooka.

Boomer: Get the rockets ready.

Matilda grabbed one of the rockets and prepared to prime it.

A Bazooka has 2 leads, a positive and a negative. The user had to seperate the leads without breaking them to make sure the weapon exploded.

Matilda went to seperate the leads, but her hands were shaking so bad, she broke it.

Boomer: Grab another one, hurry.

Matilda grabbed the second rocket, and they were only given 3, and she broke that one as well.

Boomer: Calm down Matilda. Get the last one.

Matilda carefully pulled the leads apart, and she got it working.

She stuck the rocket onto the front of the tube.

Now the lead tank was feet from them, not yards, FEET!

Matilda: Boomer, don't miss. Please, don't miss.

Boomer took a deep breath, and fired.

PSSSSH BOOOM!

The lead tank burst into flames. The turret was blown clean off.

They've done it.

Matilda: Good shot Boomer.

There were still 2 operational tanks, but with the one in front of them destroyed, and them being in single file down a narrow path, they couldn't go forwards, left, or right. The remaining tanks had no choice but to shift into reverse and head back the way they came.

The tank attack has been stopped.

There was now only one last obstacle.

The Elder Hall itself.


	18. First into Hostile Land

The rioting group stormed into the Elder Hall, only to run into the Advanced Guard. They were the bravest, most capable, and most loyal in all of Dundorma. They were the best.

Another close quarters fight began, but despite being outnumbered 3-1, the Guards held up very well.

A Rathalos was focused on one of the guards with a Sword and Shield. He went to claw him, but only struck the shield. The Guard pushed him back and dug the sword into his brain. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Echo looks at the situation. The Guards are holding up, but it's only a matter of time before they get overwhelmed, and with them distracted, this is the chance to rush HIm's chambers.

Echo: Helia, Daren, Boomer, Matilda, Bashi, come with me! We're gonna take the inner chambers!

Inner Chambers…

HIm was not happy. Not one but.

HIm: Helia! What is the meaning of this?! I trusted you to stop this from happening!

Helia: I saw Echo, and heard her story. What she is doing here, is the right choice. I will stand by her.

Behind them, one of the Guards emerges.

Guard: Your Immenseness, there's too many of them, we need… YOU! You bastards! If you think you got hurt before, wait until you see after today!

HIm: What was that!?

The Guard, realizing what he said, began to panic.

HIm: You just admitted to the abuse of these Hybrids. Did the others do similar deeds? *The Guard stays silent* ANSWER ME!

Guard: *Hangs his head* Y-Yes Your Immenseness.

HIm stands up.

The Wyverian Ladies begin to panic too.

Helia: What's wrong?

WL: Whem His Immenseness gets angry, it's not pretty. The last person who got him angry… well actually no one KNOWS what happened to the last person who made him angry.

HIm pushes the Guard aside, which was to the Guard, a rough shove that put him on his butt.

Back at the entrance…

HIm enters the battlefield.

HIm: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

His voice rattles the Hall.

HIm: Upon the confession of one of my Guards to the crimes the Hyrbids had to suffer, I am ordering the rest of you to stand down.

The Guards simply stared.

HIm: STAND DOWN!

They all dropped their weapons and shields.

HIm: I will deal with your punishments later. PERSONALLY!

HIm walks back to his Throne Room.

Heads low, the Guards all follow him, and the Hybrids begin to celebrate.

Now there's only one hing left to do.

Dawn, the next morning…

Echo: Come on guys, you were with me when the battle ended, and I feel the 6 of us should raise the flag together.

They all walk up to the roof of the Elder Hall.

Echo removes the current flag.

She holds it out in front of herb then brings it down on her knee.

SNAP!

She flings it off the roof.

Helia grabs one of their flags. This flag was roughly the same size as the one they just removed.

They all grabbed onto the pole, and pushed the flag up until it sank into then hole.

The flag clicks into place and unfurls. The large H can be seen for miles.

Dundorma belongs to the Hybrids.

 **I was hunting a Gore Magala on a G Rank expedition, and forced it to retreat and fall asleep to regain some of its health. Now I go back and set up a Shock Trap to kill it before it can strike back. The trap didn't go off because it was a bit too far away. So I kicked the Magal to wake it up, and I broke its wingarms with that kick. What are the odds that I woils do the perfect amount of damage to cause them to break with a single kick?**


	19. Haitus

**This is just an update on the stories this note will be posted on. This story has in no way been abandoned, but I'm really obsessed with World of Tanks right now, so I will be focusing on my Highlights and Wolf of War for a bit.**

 **Raptor**


	20. Adoption

**Well after much internal debate, I have decided to put this story up for anyone who wants it to continue, to adopt it. I have too many stories that I want to complete, so I decided to remove the one that 1 enjoyed least. This one I typed out of popular demand, not because I wanted to, and as such my heart is not in it. So if you want rights to this story send me a PM. First come first serve.**

 **Sorry,**

 **Raptor**


	21. Under New Management

**So the story has now been adopted by, who else, my frankly psychotic fan,** **Shingekifan001Marionette. Yep, that Shingeki from the reviews.**

 **Now to make it official, lord knows I can't afford anyone getting sued, I hereby give Shingekifan001Marionette full creative and publishing rights to this story and all characters it contains. From here on out, I have no control over this story.**

 **I'm trusting you Shingeki, don't screw up. No pressure.**


End file.
